


Everybody Loves Jackson

by RachaelBmine



Series: ❤︎ Everybody Loves Series ❤︎ [1]
Category: GOT7, K-pop, f(x)
Genre: Amber being totally done, Brotp, F/M, Jackson being a whiny baby, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelBmine/pseuds/RachaelBmine
Summary: Jackson is an obnoxious, outgoing, and sugary sweet teddybear and everybody loves him.





	Everybody Loves Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> See Chapter titles for pairing. Also, rating will probably go up to E at some point.

## Why are We Friends?

"Oh my god, A- Amber,” Jackson groaned. 

“Shut up.”

“Ah- ah- ah! Amber!” he was nearly sobbing but he couldn’t help the way he sounded. 

He needed to say something and Amber had been telling him to shut up for the last thirty minutes. She was so cold, shushing him even though she knew it was his first time and that he was inexperienced.

“Stop calling my name like that… someone will hear you.”

“But Amber I can’t help it,” Jackson wailed. “If you could feel what I feel, you’d be calling my name too.”

“No, I wouldn’t, you cry baby," she deadpanned. "Unlike you, I've done this plenty of times. Now, shush!”

Jackson bit down on his lip and stifled his cries the best he could. The tattoo artist shook her head and kept to her work. Jackson had made Amber promise to tag along for support when he finally decided to get his first tattoo. That was a year ago and now, to Amber’s chagrin, here they were; Jackson with a death grip on her arm and Amber trying her best not to laugh or walk out, or both. 

“W- waah, how can you treat me this way? We’re supposed to be f- friends, noona.”

“Did you just call me noona?” 

Jackson grabbed her arm tighter to prevent her from getting up to leave. The tattoo artist was close to being done and he wouldn’t make it through the last few details if Amber abandoned him now. He didn’t want to leave with an unfinished product. 

“I’m sorry! Oh my god, please don’t leave me!”

Amber knew that a lot of this was the typical dramatic Jackson so she relaxed back into her seat and rolled her eyes. She looked at his clenched jaw and the way he squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. He was weak to the feeling of the needle dragging across his back but not everyone could be as bad ass as her. Honestly, the tattoo was not even that big, but she couldn’t help but feel the slightest twinge of pity in her heart.

“Hey, dork,” she mumbled, still looking at his face.

His eyes popped open and he gazed up at her. Dammit! Why was he so stinking cute?

“If you can keep quiet for this last bit…” she stalled. Jackson was like a puppy, he lived for reward and acceptance if the reward was food, even better.

“I’ll take you to get some grilled meat.”

Saying that the man’s face lit up would be an understatement. His forehead relaxed and that classic Jackson smile reappeared. Amber “tsked” at his silly grin and looked away. Still, she couldn’t help but feel good about taking care of the guy. She was hard on Jackson, she always would be, but she did it for a reason and he knew that. In her opinion, he was better for it. 

The tattoo was finally done and they went off to have that grilled meat that Amber had promised. Jackson could barely contain himself as he showed everyone that looked in his direction his new tattoo. For being an idol he never could keep a low profile. They laughed, ate, and drank for hours, both happy enough to make their cheeks sore. 

When it was time to call it a night Amber and Jackson parted ways in separate taxis. The both relaxed into their seats and thought about how great it was to have a true friend.


End file.
